Remplazo
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Su odio eran tan grande, odiaba a Buce Wayne. Sin embargo el hombre frente suyo no era Bruce o si. Thommy Elliot x Jason Todd (HushxRedHood) Omegaverse. AlfaxAlfa.


_Reto del mes de Julio: Omegaverse Crash, pareja y dinámica Crash._

 _Pareja: Thomas Elliot "Hush" Jason Todd "Lost Days" (Alfa x Alfa)_

 _Advertencias: Crisis de identidades, Kynkys._

 _Tag: Violette Moore; Valkiria; Lady Al Ghul Wayne -Beyond Lawliet-; Polaris -Constelación de Salamandra; Maik Wayne._

 _Notas del Autor: Recuerden la campaña Robas mis Sueños; no al palgio sin consentimiento de las historias publicadas._

 _**Estoy enferma de Jason Bottom pero por bien de mi mente, lamento el final._

 _ **Su odio eran tan grande, odiaba a Buce Wayne.**_

 _ **Sin embargo el hombre frente suyo no era Bruce o si.**_

 _Remplazo_

El correo de Talia era claro, la lista para poder realizar su venganza, los recursos para acabar con Batman.

Jason no podía dejar de pensar por que Bruce no lo salvo. Mejor dicho porque no lo vengo, porque lo remplazo con el primer niño que viera. Y peor aún... Que se niño fuera un omega.

Bruce Wayne, el Alfa codiciado, Jason negaría que más de una noche, se tocó a si mismo mientras pensaba en el aroma fuerte, ese perfume de un Alfa, en ese tiempo Jason no sabía que casta sería, sin embargo, la excitación que tenía cada vez que Bruce salia del baño, o el aroma de su sudor, aquello que ponían sus pelos de punta, que desprendía ese sentimiento de anhelar dedos dentro de el, de jadear el nombre de Bruce, Jason pensaba que sería un omega por ese lado...

Pero murió y cuando regresó, si aroma era Alfa, su cuerpo era Alfa, y sus sentimientos traicionados.

Dick Grayson el primer robín, era omega, ahora Timothy Drake también lo era.

Ambos podían estar con Bruce, ser marcados y exhibidos como pertenencia de Bruce, Jason maldecía.

Aunque no hubiera muerto, su casta alfa no le permitirá ser algo más para Bruce, al contrario, causaría cierta tensión en ellos. Dos Alfas cerca era una lucha segura.

"Debes destruirlo, vengarte a ti mismo, y vengarme a mi también Jason." Talia le murmuró mientras su cuerpo desnudó abraza el de Jason. "Venganos Alfa."

Fácil, Bruce no quería a Talia. Como quererla si era una Beta, no le podía dar lo mismo que un omega...

Eso mismo le hubiera pasado, ser rechazado por Bruce. Ahora buscaría venganza.

Quiero verlo destruirlo. Aunque dentro de el, anhelá arrodillarse ante Bruce y besa y chupar su miembro Alfa.

Jason estaba enfermo, lo acepto desde que Talia lo saco del pozo, quería pensar que el pozo maldito fue el que le ocasionó esto, pero Jason siempre fue una rata enferma. Que podía esperarse de alguien que sus padres quería vender por unas sustancias.

Jason negó mientras repasaba la lista.

Talia confiaba en el, esa hermosa Beta. Jason se recostó mirando el techo, podía sentirlo, como esa parte de cerebro se negaba a aceptar su casta.

Dejándose llevar, Jason acarició su pene erecto.

 _Eres basura, Jason._

Jason mordió su labio mientras bombeaba a si mismo rápidamente.

 _No, no era suficiente._

Jason comenzaba a arquearse, guiando sus dedos a su entrada fruncida, sellada como la de cualquier otro Alfa.

Cuando los dedos lo llenaron, joder, Jason perdió los estribos, no era más que gruñidos y gemidos.

Cuando de vino, sintió el nudo hincharse.

 _No. Debía ser el nudo en su entrada, debía ser anudado, debía jadear como un puto omega._

Pero no era un omega, no debía culpar a nadie más que al destino, sin embargo, culpaba a Bruce.

Que mas podía decir, estaba enfermo.

Miró con atención la vieja mansión, era el lugar de los Elliot.

Talia le comentó sobre Hush aka Thomas Elliot, al parecer ese nuevo villano planeaba algo grande.

Claro que Jason no esperaba que fuera algo que acabara con Bruce, sin embargo, eso podría ayudarlo a ver más de cerca Bruce.

"Quien mierda eres." El sonido de la pistola cargaba, Jason podía oler la pólvora del arma.

"Puedo ayudarte. Se que quieres acabar con el murciélago. Lo se todo de el" Jason elevo las manos en rendición.

El silencio retumbó el lugar.

"Dime la verdad... " Thomas hablo cargando como de una ruleta rusa se tratase, por alguna enferma razón, Jason se estremeció completamente. "Batman es Bruce Wayne."

Jason lo miro fijo, si decía la verdad, traicionaría a Bruce, era la principal regla, cero identidad...

Pero Bruce lo traicionó, así que...

"Si." Jason sonrió. "Bruce Wayne, hijo de Martha y Thomas Wayne es Batman desde hace mucho tiempo..."

Hush pareció... ¿Sorprendido. No Jason miró como un brillo resaltaba de sus ojos Verdes. Era excitación, como si hubiera esperado esas palabras.

"siguiente pregunta... ¿Que rayos eres?"

Jason río pero tomo una postura seria. "No soy nada más que, alguien que desea ayudarte, mi simple presenciá puede alterar totalmente a Bruce." Hush se acercó.

Demasiado cerca, Jason podía olerlo, un Alfa, áspero y salvaje... Pero algo que sorprendió más al ex robín era que ese olor Alfa era igual al de Bruce. Sintió su cuerpo acelerase.

¿Quien cojones era Thomas Elliot?

"¿Porque siento que me utilizarás? Planeas algo chico, puedo olerlo, acaso sólo me usaras como una prueba." Jason bufo.

"¿Que ganaría si no fuera asi?" Jason miró como Elliot dejaba escapar un gruñido alto. "De igual forma lo único que quiero es lo mismo que tú... No somos tan diferentes."

"Quiero de rodillas a Bruce Wayne."

Jason no esperaba eso, ese hombre iba contra Bruce Wayne, no Batman.

"Quiero que implore, quiero que se doblegue, quiero marcarlo y exhibirlo como de mi pertenencia." Thomas se acercó más a Jason, y tomo su barbilla fuertemente. "Quiero que ese Alfa sea más un omega para mi." Jason se estremeció por el acercamiento.

Tan caliente, tan cerca.

"Dime chico..." Thomas hablo lentamente, Jason maldijo por lo bajo. "Eso mismo quieres tú."

"Si." Jason sonó dudoso. "Quiero verlo rogando, joder quiero lastimarlo, más de lo el me lastimó, pero quiero..."

¿Como cambio la situación a esto?

"Dime..." Thomas exigió.

"Quiero... Destruir-" Jason no pudo continuar ya que Thomas aplastó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Jason gimió en el beso, Joder, Talia no le avisó eso.

Hush; Thomas Elliot. No quería destruir a Batman. Quería destruir a Bruce Wayne. Tal ves Jason no era el único enfermo, Jason mordió fuertemente los labios de Thomas, hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Eso era un beso. No era como Talia, no er a ese sabor Beta, era Alfa, imponente y fuerte.

Joder, Jason estaba tan jodido que le gustaba Alfas.

"Disfrutaste viejo." Jason dijo jadeando como apuntaba su pistola en la sien del hombre.

Thomas gruño, no era un sonido amenazante, era uno ronco, uno sensual. Jason se estremeció.

"¿Que te hizo Wayne?" Elliot mencionó mientras hablaba en susurro, la pistola aún apuntando en su cabeza.

Jason sintió adrenalina, un solo movimiento del gatillo y tendrá los sesos del hombre cubriéndolo...

"Nada que te importe Hush." Jason escupió con veneno el nombre.

Todo iba tan bien, el beso, los olores, los seductores labios de Thomas Elliot. Pero claro, el hombre mencionó el porque Jason estaba aquí.

"Juntos podríamos dominarle." Elliot miró con diversión como Jason elevaba una ceja, interesado en sus palabras. "Puedo..." Hush negó. "Conozco esa mirada, ese brillo, conozco cada una de tus fracciones, porque las veo cada día en el espejo." Thomas se alejó, jurando que vio una mueca en el rostro del otro Alfa por la alejanía. "Quieres que Wayne sufra, pero al mismo tiempo, ese lado tuyo quiere tenerlo para ti." Jason bajo la mirada. "Tengo un plan, para acabarlo, pero seamos honestos, nunca podremos derrotarlo. Si no fuera así, tu hubieras hecho pública su identidad, o acabarlo rápidamente. En cambio... Lo quieres ver retorcerse en dolor, y al mismo tiempo, quieres que sea sólo tuyo."

"Si, fuera así." Jason apunto su arma, y ese brillo pícaro en sus ojos verdes. "¿Que te hace pensar que lo compartiría contigo?"

Thomas río, tan alto que Jason pensó por un momento que el villano Hush se burlaba de él.

"Que tal si empezamos de nuevo." Thomas hablo con tranquilidad. "Te muestro mi mayor secreto y me dices tú nombre..." Jason no pareció seguro de responder. "Esta bien..."

Thomas 'Hush' Elliot. El hombre comenzó a quitar su gasas y vendas de su cabeza. Jason se reprimió, por alguna rara razón, su corazón palpitaba en su pecho revoloteando fuertemente.

No fue hasta que Hush quitó las vendas completamente, Jason juraría que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Jason al venir aquí, al buscar a Hush, pensaba que era el único enfermo, al menos de esa manera, sin embargo.

Hush tenía el rostro con leves cicatrices, Jason consideraría normal eso... Pero no era normal que el Hush tuviera el jodido rostro perfecto de Bruce.

Silencio, retóricamente Hush, Reino el lugar.

"Jason Peter Todd, yo- yo- fui el Segundo Robín de Batman." Jason bajo el arma, Hush lo miro con atención. "B-bruce. ¡Morí!" Jason grito de repente. "¡EL DEJO AL JOKER CON VIDA! ¡NO HIZO NADA A MI ASESINO! ¡YO-!" Jason bajo su cabeza, la ira de pronto se convirtió en tristeza, como un manto oscuro y deprimente que cubría su cuerpo. "Creí, que sería el último que el dejar que esa bestia tocará."

"Wayne es un omega, Tu eres un Alfa." Hush dijo suavemente. "Deberías ser tu el que lo protegiera, no al revés... Oh pequeño." Hush se acercó lentamente, Jason seguía mirando el suelo. "Quisieras que Wayne fuera tu Alfa, quisieras que el viniera y te dijera..." Jason miró a Thomas, no, el rostro de Bruce frente suyo. _ **"Yo siempre te protegeré Jason. Seré tu Alfa, serás mi hermoso omega cierto Jay."**_

Jason se estremeció totalmente, miró a Hush pero joder, era el rostro de Bruce era la voz de Bruce, era- era-

"Por favor." Jason rogó, y Hush sonrió. "Se mi alfa por favor."

 _Sólo quiero ser amado._

Jason fue perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los labios de Hush -Bruce- tomaban los suyos, una salvaje y apasionante danza entre sus bocas, ese sabor fuerte, Salado, el sabor sin duda alguna de un Alfa. Podía sentir como sus labios comenzaban a ponerse rojizos, tan salvaje, tan dominante.

 _¿Estoy realmente enfermo?_

Jason comenzó apartando la gabardina café de los amplios hombros de Elliot, sus labios aún Unidos a los contrarios, no importa el aire, eso era lo menos en este momento.

"Joder." Jason gruño, Alfa, porque aunque quisiera rogarlo, el no era un omega era Alfa. Rasgo fuertemente la playera de Hush.

"Ansioso Alfa." Thomas río entre sus labios, clara excitación en sus palabras.

"Nadie te dijo que -hmp" Jason jadeo como Elliot comenzaba a tomar de nueva cuenta sus labios.

Las manos comenzaron a entrar en la dulce y desafiante lucha, Jason rasgo cada prenda, cuando la piel estuvo disponible, comenzó a rasgar y morder fuertemente el cuerpo de Elliot.

Jason jadeo como Thomas lo apartó. Iba a protestar, sin embargo, Elliot posó un labio en su boca. "Shh." Jason sin saber porque no protestó. "Dime que deseas Robín."

Jason se retorció, no podía con ese nombre, simplemente-

"Te encantá, cierto." Hush rió, quitando cada prenda de Jason lentamente. "Robín." Hush murmuraba contra cada piel que se iba haciendo libre de prenda, haciendo destrozó a Jason, no podía decir nada, porque cada vez que veía el rostro de Hush...

Sólo veía Bruce, y cuando lo llamaba Robín, el solo- el sólo.

"J-ahhh" Jason gimió tan alto como Thomas se ponía de rodillas y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro. "Mierda, mierda "

"Te gustá." Elliot dijo burlón mientras acariciaba lentamente a Jason. "Quieres destrozar este rostro, quieres manchar el rostro de Wayne..." Jason asintió entre jadeos.

"Si, si, Bruce." Jason abrió de sobremanera los ojos.

Era Hush, no era-

"Joder, dilo de nuevo." Thomas rogó encontrar la piel de Jason.

Jason se mantuvo en silencio. Pensando que esto estaba más allá de lo enfermizo, era asqueroso era... De igual forma ambos estaban enfermos.

"B-bruce. " Elliot gruño fuertemente.

"Dime que quieres mi nudo, vamos, deseas que te marque como una puta omega." Jason miró como las pupilas dilatadas de Hush mostraba su lujuria.

 _Estará mal, si los dos estamos enfermos. Estará mal si le digo que deseo tanto eso..._

Jason gruño. "Ohh Joder, si." Pero Jason también era un Alfa. "Quiero que me anudes para después anudar en tu mano, quiero llevar tu palma de mi nudo...Bruce."

Thomas río, y rápido miró a Jason. "Tengo una cama amplia."

"Joder no voy a esperar un cama." Jason gruño y beso a Hush. "Tomame aquí, Elliot."

"Dilo." Jason se recargo en la mesa más cercana del lugar. "Bruce-"

Thomas nego. "Mi nombre." Jason se sentó en la mesa y abrió sus piernas, feromonas Alfas alrededor de él, el lugar olía como un jodido campo de guerra de territorios, era normal ambos eran Alfas.

"Elliot." Jason gimió como Thomas comenzó a besar su cuello, y gruño más satisfactorio cuando sintió los dientes en su cuello.

Recordando que estaban semidesnudos, Jason sintió su miembro explotar, y jadeo como Thomas frotaba ambos miembros juntos, claro la tela de los interiores de Elliot entre sus miembros.

Thomas se alejó sólo para sacar su miembro entre los interiores. Y frotó vigorosamente su pene y el de Jason, pronto sus jadeos llenaron sus oídos, Jason se sentía morir, ambos se miraron desafiantes, el olor era sofocante, el olor de dos Alfas, las feromonas fuertes, justas para el apareamiento con un Omega, pero no... Ambos eran Alfas.

"Demostrarme que perdió Wayne, Robín." Jason asintió mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas buscando más fricción en contra del otro miembro y la palma de Thomas.

"Oh viejo." Jason ronroneo mientras sentía su nudo hincharse de placer en la palma contraria ambos jadeantes y satisfechos.

"Vamos por Wayne... " Hush murmuró. "Lo quebramos, lastimamos cada parte de él..."

"Convertirlo en nuestro omega." Jason dijo entre jadeos aún recuperándose del éxtasis, la palma de Hush apretado sus nudos juntos.

"Niño..." Thomas río soltando los nudos, causando dolor en Jason "Para que necesito a Wayne, si tengo mi lindo omega frente mío."

Jason lo miro finamente. "Elliot." Thomas gruño. "Bruce."

Hush sonrió como Diablo. "Robín."

Ambos estaban enojados, un odio en común, Bruce Wayne aka Batman, Omega, que llevo a la locura a estos dos Alfas, ambos estaban enfermos, que mejor solución que ser uno con uno.

Claro hasta que un Tercero se les una.


End file.
